This invention realtes to elongate strip material which strip material may be severed to form portions that can be attached to separate objects and which portions have headed projections which will releasably engage so that the portions will provide a releasable fastener between the objects
U.S. Patent Application No. 714,132, filed Aug. 13, 1976, now abandoned, describes such a strip material which comprises a flexible polymeric bonding layer; a multiplicity of flexible, resilient, generally U-shaped monofilaments of longitudinally oriented polymeric material, each including a central bight portion embedded in the bonding layer, two stem portions extending from the bight portion and projecting generally normal to a surface of the bonding layer; and enlarged generally circular heads at the distal ends of the stem portions. Each of the heads has an outer cam surface which cam surface is adapted for engagement with the cam surfaces of heads along a different portion of the strip material to produce deflection of the stem portions and movement of the heads on the stem portions past each other to releasably engage the portions, and has a latching surface opposite the cam surface which latching surface is generally planar, extends at generally a right angle radially from its supporting stem portion, and is adapted to engage similar latching surfaces on the heads of the other portion when it is engaged.
While fasteners made from portions cut from the strip material described in Application No. 714,132 have provided many advantages over other known fasteners for many applications, problems have been encountered in attaching those portions to the surfaces of objects when the means of attachment are layers of pressure-sensitive adhesive between the bonding layers of those portions and the surfaces of the objects, particularly where the objects have a somewhat rough surface texture as may be found on the back of wood paneling, on cement block walls, or even on painted wallboard or plaster. Under those circumstances the fasteners have been found not to initially adhere as well as may be desired, and can peel away from the surfaces to which they are adhered when the portions are repeatedly engaged and disengaged.